Mending The Broken Heart
by jasminedazz
Summary: Sequel to 'Goodbye Yui' Yui is still heartbroken over Itachi's disappearance and doesn't notice how much Kakashi loves her. They both are told to go on a mission together. Will Yui let her past love lead her decisions or will she give love another chance and accept Kakashi? Read to find out :D I don't own Naruto or its awesome characters but i do own my OC :D
1. Meet Me Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

-

**~ 10 years later ~  
**It was a beautiful sunny morning, the birds chirping happily….and then

"Kakashi you get back here **RIGHT NOW** else I will beat you to pulp **MYSELF**"  
"when did you turn to be so heartless Yui? Don't you hate hurting anyone?" Kakashi smirked behind his mask.  
" _**I SAID RIGHT NOW!**_"  
Afraid to face his childhood best friend's wrath Kakashi walked back sulking. "what is it this time Yui?"  
"Tsunade sama just told me what u did Kakashi….since you dint make me chase I'll make it less painful ", Yui said with a sinister smirk gracing her beautiful face.  
Kakashi cursed the 5th Hokage in his mind and groaned thinking of what happened back at her office.

_**FLASHBACK**__  
"welcome Kakashi sensei, now I know that you just returned from an A class mission but I have another one for you…could you please take care of it? I can ask Yui Sensei to accompany you if you need extra help." Tsunade smiled.  
"no" Kakashi bluntly replied, "I'd rather go alone than with that she devil ."  
Tsunade smirked, "is that what you think of Yui Sensei?"  
Kakashi then realized what he said, his eyes widened, "NO NO NO NO….i DON'T think of her like that it was a mistake" Kakashi tried to defend himself while shaking his hands in front of him in desperation.  
"So do you accept to go on this mission? :P"  
" Yea yea fine…I'll go with her…just ask her to meet me later at the gates of Konoha" Kakashi said as he walked away sulking._

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT  
**_Yui stood before him with her arms crossed over her ample chest and grinned at the poor older man. Kakashi groaned and said "FINE I will…just let me off the hook will ya? -.-"  
Yui smirked, "Now there is a good boy"

**Time Skip**  
~ 4 hours later ~  
"PLEASE Yui can I stop this!"  
Yui laughed, "nop not until its finished :P"  
"no wonder I call u the she devil" Kakashi murmured to himself, "What I dint catch that" Yui said, "it's nothing let it be will ya?"  
Yui shrugged it off.  
Kakashi was sweating so hard and collapsed by the time he was done with the 1000 alternating pushups and stretching.  
"Yui please im done remove these ropes will ya?"  
Yui laughes as she removed his ropes and helped him stand up, "We are leaving Konoha for the mission tomorrow, meet me by our village gates in the afternoon, see you" Yui said as her eyes twinkled in the moonlight.  
"Whatever" Kakashi said while looking away and stumbled while walking away, Yui caught him just in time.  
"Are you sure your fine? I could drop you home Kakashi"  
"It's alright Yui, I'll be fine don't worry" he said while smiling,  
"ok then as you say"  
Before he took another step he almost collapsed due to exhaustion, "Kakashi stop acting tough…here cmon I'll drop you home"  
She put one arm on Kakashi's waist and put his arm over her shoulder

At Kakashi's house  
Yui made Kakashi lie down on his bed and smiled softly looking at his face. She removed his mask and pulled his blanket over to cover him. She giggled thinking of how he would react at his mask being removed like this. She remembered the time when Asuma accidentally did it and how Asuma had disappeared fearing Kakashi's horrible temper. She still felt it strange that whenever she removed his mask he did nothing more than look at her with a bored expression and pull it back up to his face. However she never did it in public. "I wonder what would happen if I really did pull it down in public xD" she said out loud.  
After laughing softly she turned to leave.  
"don't even think about pulling it down in public Ms. Crybaby I will kill ya" Kakashi said.  
"is that so Mr. Snobface?" Yui smirked and turned around. She walked to him before he could reply and put a finger on his lips "no you're not talking anymore, just take some rest you really did exhaust yourself too much Kakashi" she said in a stern yet concerned voice. "I'm leaving now, you better get some sleep and meet me tomorrow fresh and bright for the mission". She jumped out of the window and disappeared.

_"Damn that woman…she almost made my heart stop while standing so close to me….." _Kakashi thought as he went to stand next to the window which was now empty as she had left, _"I wonder what would happen at the mission tomorrow… I know she can protect herself yet I can't help but worry…"_ he sighed and reluctantly he went back to bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Yui started walking very slowly while returning to her house. Her waist length, black hair swaying with the wind with her bangs covering her chocolate brown eyes and her heart beating fast…_ " Itachi…..why did you leave me here….why are you with Akatsuki….why did u kill everyone in Uchiha….why… NO stop thinking about him and move on Yui….he isn't coming back anymore….."_.  
Her body shook with her sobs and she hurried home hoping no one heard her cry.

_

to understand why this happened you guys should have read my other story 'Goodbye Yui' :D  
I hope you guys the story this far :D  
I will update soon :D  
due rate and review ^_^  
until next time cya and take care ~ bows lightly ~ 


	2. Meeting The Kids

_Hello all I'm back and here is the next chapter :D  
enjoy!  
-_

Kakashi woke up the next morning sort of sore and decided to take a warm shower to ease his aching muscles. He stripped his clothes and got into the bathtub containing the warm water. He felt the aching and weariness move out from his muscles and felt refreshed after the shower. He dressed quickly and made sure he had all his supplies with *and his pervy novel ofcourse* and decided to go meet Yui. Before he went to the gates he decided to tell his students that he was going away on a mission and Yamato would look after them for him.

Kakashi met Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke on his way to the gates.  
"hello there Kaka sensei" Naruto greeted him with a big grin, "good morning sensei" Sakura said with a smile and Sasuke just nodded at him. Kakashi grinned behind his mask, they were never going to change.  
"Sakura you are all red today did something good happen?" Kakashi asked her with a smug smirk on his face. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and looked away immediately with a blush on their faces.  
"n…n…nothing sensei…he he he" Sakura stammered.  
"ok kids listen to me I'm going on a mission now, Yamato would look after you while I'm away. Be sure to behave. You guys can train on your own too its not an issue but please make sure not to get into to trouble alright?"  
"I think **you** are going to be in trouble Kakashi", a teasing voice said.  
"oh its you" Kakashi said while sulking. Yui laughed lightly, "you don't seem so happy to see me Kakashi" she laughed.  
_"if only you knew how much I yearn to see you Yui…"_  
"hello I'm Yui, Yui Ushina an old friend of your sensei" she said while smiling brightly at the 3 infront of her.  
"hi smile lady I'm Naruto this is Sakura chan and that teme is Sasuke".

A grin appeared on Yui's face as she heard Naruto call Sasuke teme.  
_"its almost like the immediate rivalry that formed between Itachi and Kakashi while we were little…..Itachi…"._

A faraway look appeared in Yui's eyes and she looked like she had remembered something very sad. Kakashi noticed the change in her expression and placed a hand on her shoulder. That had brought her back to her senses and she smiled while nodding at him.  
"so these are your students?" Yui asked him, "yup they are" he said while looking bored as usual.  
"oh cmon Kakashi, have some life will you. I came here to beat your ass and drag you to the gates but I can see you needed to meet with your students" Yui smiled at Kakashi.  
"YOU CAN BEAT UP KAKA SENSEI? I WANT TO SEE THAT!" Naruto yelled while grinning.  
Yui grinned back at him, "ya know pal I love beating him up too" she winked at Naruto. Kakashi sweat dropped at the scene infront of him.  
Yui shook Naruto's hands and said, "ya know I think we will get along with each other just fine and after we get back from our mission I will make sure to give u a show on beating Kakashi up" and winked and Naruto. Naruto grinned back at her. Sakura and Sasuke dint know whether to laugh at Naruto's expression or feel sorry for their sensei.  
Suddenly Naruto said, "WHAT? You both are going TOGETHER?"  
Yui laughed, "yep that's right we will be back hopefully in about 4 to 5 days don't worry I will bring your sensei back safe and sound to you"  
"I can take perfect care of myself thank you very much", Kakashi said in a slightly bored and annoyed voice, Yui smirked "yea that's why you were stumbling every time you took a step yesterday" she showed her tongue to Kakashi, "whatever" Kakashi said while looking bored and started to read another chapter in his book…. "**NO **you're not reading while **I **am talking to you Kakashi" Yui said with a sickening sweet smile, Kakashi gulped and said "no no no I wasn't reading I was just looking at the page number…he he he…".

"now that's a good boy" Yui said while patting Kakashi's head.  
"Yui you're embarrassing me infront of the kids" Kakashi sulked, Yui laughed and said, "fine fine" and then she whispered, "Mr. Snobface".

Kakashi's face grew red and he started pushing her by her back, "bye kids I will see you three in 5 days".  
"It's not **I **Kakashi, say **we**", Yui said while smiling brightly. " what do u mean by we?" Kakashi asked with a confused look.  
"Tsunade sama said that I will be looking after Asuma's kids…", she said while looking downcast but immediately brightened a moment later, "don't you think it will be more fun if we could work together?".

"Yui you said you wont - " "I know what I said…but I cant be selfish now Kakashi…. I have to get over it"  
"Sasuke do you remember me?" Yui asked him.  
"No I don't, are you someone I should remember?"  
"I will talk to alone later Sasuke, I have a mission to complete with your blockheaded sensei here" Yui said while winking and sticking her tongue out at Kakashi.  
"whatever Yui, just cmon already"  
"Bye kids we will meet you guys soon, and don't worry I will look after your Kaka sensei Naruto" Yui said while grinning.  
Naruto gave his signature grin and held his thumb up while Sakura and Sasuke smiled and waved.

~ Few minutes later ~  
"They are a very unique bunch of kids huh Kakashi….you must love them", Yui asked while smiling, Kakashi laughed,  
"Oh yes I do love them very much"  
"cmon let's get going a few bad ninjas are waiting for me" Yui said while grinning.


End file.
